


It's Not Everyday You Accidentally Start a Cult

by Salfur



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), The Cult of Endless Hymns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salfur/pseuds/Salfur
Summary: It started as a real summoning, it really did.Rated T for one swear at the very end.





	It's Not Everyday You Accidentally Start a Cult

It started as a real summoning, it really did.

  
Tracy couldn’t remember why she decided she needed to summon Alcor in the first place, but she was sure that, looking back, it was a silly reason. She should be glad the summoning failed and the Answering Machine appeared instead. Less reason to worry over her soul. She had known about the Machine, of course. No sane person would attempt to summon the Dreambender without doing their research. What she wasn’t expecting, though, was the loud “singing” that came from the Machine.

  
The loud voice caught her off guard. It wasn’t in anyway bad, but it wasn’t great either. Tracy wasn’t sure if the voice was trying to sound good or not. She didn’t have much longer to think about it as the Machine disappeared as soon as the third song ended, leaving her blinking in confusion.

  
Of course she’d tell her best friend about the whole experience. She’d then sit through her lecture about why it was never a good idea to try and summon a demon. A part of her knew her friend was right, but that didn’t stop her from trying again a few months later.

  
Tracy seemed to have some sort of knack for failing her summonings just right to be sent the Answering Machine. As soon as the Machine appeared she was prepared for the loud singing to begin. This time, she was given a different collection of songs. When it disappeared it left her feeling a little brighter, forgetting why she felt the need to summon the demon in the first place.

  
Once again she’d tell her friend and the next summoning she’d even drag her along. This time, it wasn’t to summon Alcor, but to summon the Answering Machine. Tracy wanted her friend to listen to the songs with her. She was even prepared to record the Machine.

  
As expected, the Machine appeared in place of the demon and her friend was left in a fit of giggles by the time the Machine decided it had stayed long enough. Tracy had recorded the entire thing and was doing her best to listen to it back. However, it appeared that there was some sort of interference, as what she heard instead was static and something that sounded akin to screams in the background. She was quick to delete the file from her phone.

  
From that point she and her friend would meet up once a month to summon the Machine and each time Tracy would try to record it, with varying levels of success. The majority of the time she’d be left with static. Once she was left ten whole minutes of pure screams. The most successful of her recordings was saved onto a USB. There was still heavy interference, but if one listened closely they’d be able to hear the sound of the young woman’s voice, who Tracy speculated to be the very first Mizar.

  
Eventually they’d begin to invite more of their friends, careful to only include the ones that they both knew wouldn’t tell a soul and would also enjoy the experience. Soon their little group grew from two to three to five and soon enough they had ten people gathering in Tracy’s basement each month to listen to the Answering Machine. About three of them would be trying to record the music while the others would just listen and enjoy the music.

  
A small number were prepared to offer Alcor a deal, should he ever show up. Though it seemed that they were all joking around about that. Tracy was not confident that he ever would appear and, truthfully, hoped he never did.

  
A part of her wondered if anyone else was doing a similar thing, summoning the Answering Machine. To her surprise, there was a small cult that was. It turned out that Tracy had accidentally started her own branch of the Cult of Endless Hymns. The idea that she had accidentally started a cult left her unsettled for the rest of the month, but it could have been worse. In her eyes, they were doing something mostly harmless as none of them actually ever intended to make a deal with any demon. It was just a way for everyone to relax for a bit and destress.

  
Their luck, of course, would eventually run out and they’d end up making a successful summon. They prepared the room in advance, making sure to use the strongest of scented candles to deter the demon. Then the actual summoning would begin. They didn’t change anything as their summoning tended to have an 85% success rate and they had yet to find anything that would increase it.

  
It appeared that this summon would be one of the 15% where it left them nothing. Tracy was prepared to inform everyone of the failure when black smoke began to leak out from the circle. Her jaw hung low as the demon materialized before them.

  
"W̵̆ͅH̶͉̿O̵̙̎ ̶̳͂D̷͍̈́Ȧ̴̖R̵͍̿Ḙ̶̃S̷̊͜ ̸̭͗S̴̄͜U̵̳̍M̸̘̊M̶̧͘Ō̵͚N̴̎͜ ̴̻̓A̷͕̾L̷͔̐C̸̥̃Ȍ̶̢R̸̜̂ ̶̘͘Ț̷̓H̶̨̽E̶͙ ̶̩̋D̸̬̉R̴̡̆E̷̹̒A̸̠̓M̴̹̍B̵̬̂E̶̦͋N̴̹͋D̴̠̾E̶̟͘Ȓ̵̘?̸̛ͅ"

  
Tracy could only stare up at the demon, recording device forgotten. She was stunned that he actually came. A small few in their group fainted while the rest stood, frozen in fear and panic.

  
“Well, shit…”


End file.
